I TRUST YOU l KYUMIN l YAOI l Oneshoot
by sun young
Summary: hanya rasa takut akan kehilangan sosok yang di cintainya.


Pairing: KyuMin

others cast : Ryeowook

Warning: Yaoi! boyXboy! typo!

...

**_Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku percaya padanya, tapi… semua ini mempersulit-ku. Aku tak ingin egois! Semua ini hanya tuntutan pekerjaan belaka. Aku tahu semua ini tidak nyata dan sungguhan. Tapi tetap saja… aku tak rela jika ia berpasangan dengan wanita lain. Aku… aku cemburu. _**

Dengan malas sungmin berjalan menuju cermin besar yang akan memantul-kan sosok'nya. diam tepat dihadapan cermin tanpa melakukan ekspresi apapun, hanya diam memandang wajah'nya sendiri yang cukup menyedihkan. Mata sembab, lingkaran hitam, hidung merah bahkan penampilan'nya yang tidak bisa dikatan rapi. Sungmin menuntun tangan'nya dan kemudian meletakan tangan tersebut diatas dadanya. Sesak, itulah yang dirasakan'nya kini.

"Aku… aku tidak boleh egois seperti ini. Ini… ini berlebihan sekali. Ckk aku… mengapa aku seperti ini!" sungmin terus bergumam lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangan'nya dari cermin yang memantulkan dirinya.

"Sungmin **_hyung_**?" panggil seorang _**namja**_ manis yang diketahui ryeowook ketika memasuki kamar yang di dalam'nya terdapat sungmin-tentu saja-.

Sungmin hanya diam tak menjawab panggilan **_dongsaeng_**'nya, ryeowook menghela nafas pelan dan mulai berjalan mendekati **_hyung_** tersayang'nya tersebut. Di peluk'nya dengan lembut sosok rapuh yang kini ada dihadapan'nya, tak bermaksud lebih… **_namja_** manis ini hanya ingin memberi kekuatan sekaligus menghibur sungmin, **_hyung_**'nya.

"Min **_hyung_** sudahlah… kau jangan seperti ini! Kalau kyuhyun tau **_hyung_** tak percaya padanya, kyuhyun pasti akan sakit sekali" ucap ryeowook masih tetap dalam posisi memeluk. Sungmin membalas pelukan ryeowook dan membenamkan wajah'nya dileher reowook dengan nyaman. Sungmin terisak kecil, reowook sendiri hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung sungmin.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini, wookie… hiks, aku hanya… hiks, aku hanya takut kalau kyuhyun akan meninggal-kan ku hiks…"

"**_hyung_** percaya pada si **_evil_** itu-kan?"

"eung, aku percaya"

"lalu, mengapa **_hyung_** masih seperti ini? Berhentilah untuk memikirkan yang tidak-tidak hyung… itu hanya sebuah acara memuakan yang tidak akan pernah menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Percaya padaku **_hyung_**…" ucap ryeowook, sungmin mengangguk kecil. Ryeowook melepas pelukan'nya dan memandang wajah sungmin, lalu di hapus'nya air mata sungmin dengan kedua ibu jari mungil'nya.

"Wajah **_hyung_** berantakan sekali" canda ryeowook sembari terkekeh pelan, sungmin-pun ikut tertawa dan mencubit pelan pipi ryeowook.

"kyuhyun belum mengabariku, apakah dia sedang bersama wanita itu sekarang?" Tanya sungmin.

"Mungkin" jawab ryeowook begitu saja dan berhasil membuat sungmin merengut sedih sembari mencubit pinggang ryeowook.

"jangan mencubit pinggang-ku, hyung!" seru ryeowook sembari menjauhkan dirinya dari sungmin yang saat ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika wajah sungmin tengah merengut seperti itu.

"hah… kyuhyun mungkin tengah bersama wanita itu saat ini, tapi… aku yakin, saat ini juga kyuhyun tengah sibuk dengan dunia game'nya dan mengacuhkan wanita itu **_hyung_**."

Sungmin tampak berfikir dengan apa yang diucapkan ryeowook, sulas senyum terlihat di bibir manis itu. ya, kyuhyun'nya mungkin saja akan bersikap seperti itu dan mengacuhkan partner'nya ketika waktu jeda berlangsung. Sungmin juga sempat terkekeh kecil dan berhasil membuat ryeowook mundur selangkah dan memandang **_hyung_** dihadapan'nya dengan ngeri.

'Apa dia sudah mulai gila?' pikir ryeowook.

…..

Di lain tempat, kyuhyun sedang bersandar di kursi sembari memangku laptop'nya. bukan game yang terlihat di layar laptop tersebut, Melainkan wajah sang kekasih yang sangat dicintai'nya dan dirindukan'nya. kyuhyun terus memandang sosok yang berada di dalam laptop tersebut dengan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat.

"Apakah acara bodoh ini tak dapat di hentikan? Aku tak ingin menyakitimu." Gumam kyuhyun sembari menutup laptop'nya dan memejamkan matanya secara perlahan. Diraih'nya ponsel milik'nya di atas meja tepat di sebelah'nya. mengetik pesan dengan cepat dan dikirim'nya lansung pada sang kekasih.

"Hah… sungmin… aku ingin memeluk-mu!"

…

Sungmin memandang layar ponsel'nya yang bergetar dan segera membuka **_message_** yang ternyata dari kekasih evil'nya.

"kyu…" gumam sungmin senang sebelum membaca **_message_** tersebut.

**_From: kyuhyunnie~_**

Chagia**_… aku sangat merindukan-mu. Disini sangat membosankan! Aku ingin memelukmu dan mencium-mu saat ini juga. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Bahkan semua game yang aku mainkan tadi tidak dapat mengalihkan rasa rinduku kepadamu _**chagiasaranghae**_! _**Saranghae**_! _**Saranghae**_!_**

Sungmin tersenyum lembut ketika selsai membaca isi pesan yang dikirim oleh kekasih'nya. rasa hangat mulai menjulur dihati'nya bahkan rasa khawatir itu-pun perlahan mulai lenyap.

"**_Nado, saranghae_** kyu…"

THE END

ini sebenernya ff jadul, cuma repost ajah dari note lama. hehe


End file.
